The Prince and The Witchress
by clink3k1
Summary: Two hiers of magical beings are born and raised in Castanet. But they flee home when threatend, They must conjure together to save Castanet from a dark Evil. Is it possibile for them to save the Island while finding their True Love? Kasey/Molly
1. Prolouge Part 1

Clink: Yello to all and to all Yello, this be the newest story made by me.

Clank: Because Clink doesn't like his old story Fetish Love.

Clink: I do like it I'm just a little out of ideas plusno one reviewed. So I'm pissed.

Clank: Stop whinning like Clenk.

Clenk: *Death Glare*

Clank: Can babies give death glares...?

Clink: Of course not you sillyman. Babys don't know things like that but they do know disclaimers!

Clenk: Clink3k1 owns…nothing about harvest moon but the stories he makes and his OC characters if any…goo-goo gaga...

Clink: So cute…T_T

Clank: So Evil…. :(

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prolouge~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the one day they were allowed to see each other. The one day they talked, thought, and lived to each other for each other. For her it was like being in heaven even if it was only for one day. Being immortal had no value if she was stationed at one point for the rest of her life. But it was ok, because he always came on that one day. The one day when he promised he'd be with her. So she longed for that one day, counting each day off in her head, each day waiting for the harvest King to come to her on that day…

Then that year came when the sun shined the brightest and the Moon glowed enchantingly. The Harvest Goddess waited, she sat under her tree counting to sundown when the Harvest King came. She told the little Harvest Sprites to go out to their bells on that day. Because the King had promised something special that day. He promised to make this day the most enchanting ever. Sure enough when he arrived it was as he said…enchanting…

The king immediately appeared cloaked in a red light over the setting sun. His eyes seemed to be calmer than usual. But the Harvest Goddess over looked hat and cheerfully hugged him. "Good evening.." She kissed his cheek. Clearly she was overjoyed with happiness.

The Harvest King kissed back and pulled her into his embrace. "I'm happy to be able to see you again. Even if it is only once a year." He smiled happily when he saw how much the Harvest Goddess was moved by his words.

"I want today to be everlasting." She said kissing him again. This time on his lips.

"It will be I can assure you that you remember this day forever." He then pulled out some shining jelly for her. "I know you liked this so I thought that it would make a good gift."

"You're so thoughtful. I also have something for you." She pulled out a shining apple and hands it to him blushing slightly. If you want more I have some in the nearby trees." She gracefully picked up some more and made a pile of them next to the tree.

The harvest king stared at the pile and blushed. "There's something more I want to do tonight…something more _special_." He said walking closer to her.

"What might that be?"

He smirked slightly and then pinned the Harvest Goddess to the ground next to the tree.

"I-Ignis what're you doing!?" she was blushing madly, shocked by the sudden change in attitude that caused her to call him by his name.

Ignis pulled her into a kiss. "Yes call me Ignis…" he then wrapped his arms gently around her waist but then stopped. "Are you ok with this?" he looked deeply into her eyes with concern. The harvest Goddess could see the wanting in his eyes, and secretly she wanted a little as well.

"It's fine Ignis…" she then pulled him into a kiss of her own.

The moonlight shined upon them while they made love under the Godly Tree. The constant moaning of each others names. The muffled kisses, and pleasure that was spread though their bodies was like anything a god could feel. It made them feel more joy than ever before, more happiness, and more close together (In more ways than one).

When they finished with a fine sheen of sweat around them, able to feel each others heartbeat.

"That was…amazing…" The Goddess murmured. She tucked her head into the Kings chest. Beginning to fall asleep. "I wish we could see each other everyday…" she twirled her fingers into his shining red hair. "A lover is a horrible thing to waste…" she gently kissed him.

The King smiled. "I'm just happy we get to see each other. Sephia you're my only love so be this the only day of the year I see you it's worth it."

The Goddess began to fall asleep in his arms. "I feel as if our love is growing even when we're away…" she yawned and closed hers eyes as she laid against his chest.

"I feel the same way Sephia…it is growing…" Little did they know more than just their love was growing…

At the same time somewhere in Fugue Forest a Witch was cooking up a concoction, with the help of the Wizard of course…

"NO, NO, and NO that lizard foot won't do. Get a bigger one! Shesh I would think that a Wizard would know a little bit about how to make some simple potions." The Witch always screamed at the Wizard. However it always seemed like he never cared.

"Alight…I'll get a bigger one…"

The Witch frowned. "Sometimes I wonder why you have such a bad reaction for things. Its reasons like this I dislike you you're so boring!" She then swiped the lizards foot from the Wizards hand and dropped it into the pot. Which was turning a bright Pink now.

"I am who I am…that's all I am…"

"Well you should be someone's like to be around. The only reason you're here is because you owe me and making this potion is a lot tougher than it looks! Go get me some shining apples!"

The Wizard did as he was told. "Might I ask…what you are making?"

"Hmph! Now you want to know." she put her hands on her hips and frowned.

The Wizard still waiting for an answer stood their.

She then turned back to stirring the pot. It's a love Potion…" she trailed off feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"What…are you making that for…?"

The Witch sighed. "It's for playing some tricks on the villagers. Nothings more fun to play with than the heart."

"..I advise you don't do that…"

"Oh since when did your advice ever help me!?"

"Well…you did turn into a bear once…then a cat…then a fr-"

"OK, OK, OK just stop with the bad moments. Jeez all I want to do is make a sticking potion.!" She then dropped in the apples and the potion flashed a brighter pink."

She dipped her finger in it and licked it. Then clapped her hands. "Perfect it's done."

"Are you sure…you should taste that while…I'm in here…"

"Oh you fool it only works if both people taste it. That's why you're leaving my house NOW!"

The Wizard was about to turn around and leave but forgot he left his necklace on the witches bed.

"I…need to get something…" he turned back.

"Hey I said get out now!" She tried getting down from her ladder but she tripped and fell on the bed. That also caused her pot to fall over the Wizards head. He pulled the pot off from his head but some had already gotten into his mouth. It was sweet. He quickly wiped all of it off of him.

The Witch angrily got up off her bed and began stomping her foot. "Now look what you've done! Now I have to start all over again! You're going to help me whether you like it or not!" She glared at the Wizard. The Wizard however was trying to leave knowing the costly mistake he made.

"I'm sorry…but I need to go…" he reached for the door.

Suddenly the Witch pulled on the back of his neck and pulled him back in. She turned him around still frowning. "Why do you always make thing so bad. It's not so hard…to…be…" She trailed off, soon beginning to turn a faint pink. "_What's going on!? Why am I like this!? Wait…did that idiot taste that potion!? No wonder…still he does look good in that robe…I wonder what's under them…Wait, WHAT AM I THINKING!?_

The Wizard stared back being unable to shift his gaze. "You…look nice…" he managed to murmur.

The Witch blushed brighter now. "S-Stop it…j-just get…get…" she could find the words to finish. She felt herself being washed over with feeling of deep intimacy that she couldn't control. "Get over here!" She then lunged herself at the Wizard pressing her lips against his.

They both fell to the floor holding each other. Kissing each other under the spell of the potion. The wizard pulled her up and then carried her over to the bed. The Witch continued to kiss him while moaning slightly. He then laid her gently on the bed. Her golden eyes staring into his green (and gold) eye.

You could say that the love making they had was _Magical_ in a sense. Even if it was unintended. But they felt feelings they never felt before in their entire 400 year lives. (Talk about being virgin for some time?)

After they finished the two were still under the spell of the potion but it had worn off slightly. "You know we only did this because of the potion I made." She was wrapped in covers. As was the Wizard. "Still…it was…enjoyable…"

She looked back at him. "I wonder why we are even so bitter to each other. Exactly what happened?"

The wizard shrugged. "I don't know…so long ago…"

The Witch sighed. "Well it doesn't matter now does it?" She kissed his cheek before getting dressed again.

"I wish we could do things like this more often…" she sighed again. She realized in about an hour or so she would be hating him again anyway.

The Wizard remained silent. "Do you by chance…use any…medication?"

"Hmm? Like what I only you things made by me. So I guess the answer is no."

The Wizard sighed himself. "Then…we will…have another…soon…" he whispered to himself.

Little did the four lovers know, the future depended on their heirs. Something was coming something not a god can do alone, nothing a magical being can do alone. It is something that takes them both. But…is it possible…

Clink: Thank you thank you all very much! I will sell Clanks rights to the first person to review.

Clank: Over my dead body you ****head.

Clink: Pardoning him we have our 4 lovers here tonight with us today. Introducing The Wizard, Witch, Goddess, and King! *Claps*

Everyone: Hi…

Clank: First question Witch and Wizard would you describe your time as…_magical?_

Wizard: …no…

Witch: What do you mean NO!? That's going to be the only time to get love in your life anyway.

Wizard: …better than you…

Witch: *Slaps*

Clink: Ok while the Witch brawls with the Wizard let's go to the more romantic couple. Tell me how long have you two been seeing each other?

King: About…1 million, five hundred, twenty-six thousand, eight hundred, and twenty three years.

Clink: O_o

Goddess: It only feels like it's been 1 milli-

Clink: OK now before we get bored to death by numbers lets end of on a good note USE CONDOMS TO PREVENT BABIES!

King and Goddess: Condoms…?

Clink: It's a human thing, anyway remember people the worlds filled with psychopaths with chainsaws out to get you. Protect yourself by reviewing, cheers!


	2. Prolouge Part 2

Clink: Update time…*grumble*

Clank: Sorry were not as eager as usual we've recently been sued…

Clink: THE MAN IS CORRUPT!

Clank: Yes we've been sued by the cruel world of the internet.

Clink: Aparrantly the internet has things about copyright laws so we must say…

Clank and Clank: WE DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON CHARACTERS AND NEVER WILL AND IF WE DO WILL WILL NAME THE NEW COMPANYS 3K1 MILLENIUM INSTEAD OF NATSUME!

Clink: Ok that out the way we can starts the chapter.

* * *

Goddess are you ok!? This is the 5th time this week are you sure you don't want to get help?" Finn worriedly asked. She had thrown up again. This is strange because Gods don't get ill at all. But she had been feeling strange lately since _that day_. She had been vomiting, feeling sick, getting dizzy, and she was beginning to gain weight.

"No Finn I'm fine."

"No you're not! I've been watching you the past 4 weeks and your not acting the way you should. I'm going to tell the King!" He then to fly away.

"Finn come back!" she tried to reach for him but she felt a sharp pain in her stomach hen she tried. The rubbed it in pain and sighed. "Maybe something is wrong…" she gave up and decided jus to sit by the tree.

The King was always busy. He wasn't he only King, he had to often had to have meetings with other Kings about how they can improve each others lands. Often though they tend to lose track of time and spent weeks on end debating over things.

He was about ready to epart to another meeting today before one little harvest sprite. "King! King! King!" He zipped around his head.

The king sighed. "What is it Finn?" Finn came to the him whenever he was free sort of as a communications device between him and the Goddess but he always talked to much.

"It's the Goddess she's not acting like herself. She's getting sick!"

"That's not possible Finn she's a Goddess she can't get sick unless her tree is dying…but I sense her tree isn't dying. But I do sense something else…" He began to think.

"But it's true she says she feels sick in the morning and she even throws up! I think something is wrong with her and you have some responsibility about it!"

The king frowned at the little sprite. "What does this have to do with me? I mean I care for the Goddess with my life, how could I have brought harm upon her!?" he grabbed the harvest sprite crushing his little body.

"B-Because she hasn't been like this since you had your day off with her!" he began to gag for air.

The king released his grip. Then looked guilty. "Since _that day_…" he began to pace. "Is it possible…that…no…no…no…not possible…" he paced back and forth.

"What!? What is wrong!?" Finn's eyes grew big like dinner plates when he saw the King looked worried.

"Finn we must see the Harvest Goddess immediately." He then began to vanish.

"W-Wait- I thought you were only allowed to see her once a year!" But he had already vanished.

When he did arrive the Goddess was shocked to see him. "Oh!...um hello…" she didn't quite know what to say.

The king stared her. "Um…I came because Finn told me you were feeling Ill which is odd…" he looked at her stomach which looked like it had grown slightly in size. His eyes grew more weary."

The Goddess felt embarrassed about the extra pounds. "I-I…it just I haven't been feeling myself… lately. It's nothing to be worried about."

The King sighed. I'm sure you're fine but…I just need to check. He put his hand out on her stomach slightly closed his eyes and his hand began to glow.

He could feel through her now. But he felt something that shouldn't be there. "_What…what is this…it's small but…alive…is it possible…it…it must be their no other reason"_ he sighed and opened his eyes again.

The Goddess looked back at him. "What's wrong?"

He sighed once more. "Nothing is wrong… in fact we should be happy…"

"Huh? What is it hat would make us happy?"

He blushed we he asked that question. "We…we're going…to have a child soon. You're pregnant." He tried to keep a straight face while saying that to her.

They were silent for what seemed like hours to them. After which the Goddess decided to end the silence. "But-is that even possible?"

He shook his head. "It has to be, it would explain why you feel like this and I could sense it for myself. You should be more careful while caring for the child." He stood silent, he couldn't tell whether he should be flowing with Joy or confusion.

"Well I should be off…should you need me just send Finn over." He then vanished.

"_It just doesn't make any sense! There have never been any children from gods in the history of gods. Maybe I should speak to the other Gods about this…"_ he thought to himself before leaving to go to the heavens and to the scheduled meetings.

Still he couldn't seem to concentrate through it. He just kept on thinking about how he was able to have a child. The other Gods noticed it and quickly addressed it.

"Brother Ignis, is something troubling you?" one of them said.

He didn't want to talk about it but knew he had to. "I was just wondering…it's not possible for Gods and Goddesses to have children correct?"

The rest of them shrugged. "We never have thought of something like that brother Ignis. But the elder might know seeing he knows more about us gods than we do ourselves."

"The Elder God however never does come out during meetings unless it was urgent so it was unlikely he would come out on such a petty matter." Ignis stated. "I suppose I'll have to ask him wh-

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" A loud raspy voice called.

Everyone flinched including Ignis at the loud monstrosity. "WHO SAID THAT!?" an Gray haired god holding a staff and book.

Everyone was silent at first. But soon Ignis raised his hand. "It was me Elder…"

He then ran to him which surprised everyone seeing as the elder was never one to be hasty for anything. "So you're going to have a child!? Do you know what this means!?"

Ignis was shocked at his sudden barrage of questions and statements. "No!...Well yes…but I don't know how it happened (Actually I do but that's a secret between us) gods aren't supposed to have children.

"Aha! But that's were you're wrong Ignis!" he then flipped the pages of the book and forced them into his face.

Ignis pushed the book away but then saw the picture of a child being raised towards the sun and then he read what it said. "What is this supposed to mean!?"

"It's a prophecy. Your child will be the savior of the gods! It is our salvation, and you Ignis are the father how proud you must be now!" he then shook his hands.

All this was confusing to Ignis being the father of a savior seemed a little to strange. "And what exactly are we being saved from?"

The elder looked down and sighed. "I don't know…but the book never lies." He had a tendency to always beilive what books tell him.

Ignis sighed. "So what now? When will my son have to bare this burden?"

The elder looked up at the sun. "Only time will tell brother Ginis…only time will tell…"

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Witches house…_

"PREGNANT? PREGNANT!? What do you mean PREGNANT!?" She threw a pillow at the wizard.

"It's…not just my fault…" being blank as always.

"You! Don't you blame this on me! This is your entire fault! If you hadn't tipped over my pot this wouldn't have happened!"

"But…if you hadn't made the potion…this never would have happened."

She threw another pillow at him. "I hate you! Look what you've done! You've completely ruined my life you bastard!" She began stomping her foot.

"Don't…do that…you'll hurt the baby."

"Hmph!"

The Wizard walked up to her.

"Aren't you…happy that you're having a child?"

She turned around and blushed. "Well…if it wasn't you're baby then I would be more happy."

The wizard gave a slight smirk. "So you're happy then?"

She growled at him. "Don't flatter yourself." She then went to brush her hair. Well since this is partly your fault you're going to have to help me live through this torture of morning sickness and stuff."

"It would make sense…fine…"

"Good." She then continued to do her hair.

The wizrd shifted feeling uncomfortable about something. "Um…you do know that there will be problems…and _they_ will probably get involved. Because it will be full blooded."

The Witch dropped her brush after hearing that. "You don't think they would take it away would you?"

The Wizard looked down. "They'll find out…and they most likely….will get involved…"

The witch felt a shiver go down her spine. "Those people are terrible…Black Cross…"

"Yes…the torture they put us through…I hope our child doesn't get involved in it…"

* * *

Clink: Talk about sinister people. I made my own OC (Own Clan) the Black Cross.

Clank: sounds like the feternity I was at.

Clink: Let's just end this on a good note. Remember if you review I might just add you in the story by chance…

Clank: Yes just maybe…percentage is 100% for the first person but then it goes down after that.


	3. Prolouge Part 3

Clink Dang it, I made this chapter once but it got deleted so I have to re-write it.

Clank: I't sok I'm sure all the readers will understand

Clink: I'm still pissed at my computer…

It had been exactly eight months since Sehpia became pregnant. Her stomach now swollen with the small child growing inside. It was still dusk, and ever since Sephia had been complaining about hard kicks he often staid nights with her just to be safe

"Are you awake, Sephia?" Ignis asked quietly.

The godess slowly opened her eyes from her sleep. She leaned against the tree while getting up.

"How do you feel, is everything well?" Ignis asked those questions every time he visited her so it didn't annoy Sephia when he asked.

"No everything is fi-"She then felt a hard kick. "The baby is kicking again." She rubbed her stomach feeling the rapid kicks from the baby.

"The kicks have become more frequent lately…are you sure that you feel ok? The baby could come at any moment now…"

Sephia shook her head. "it will come anyway so why worry about it? Let's just enjoy the day." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

He blushed slightly then turned to face the sunrise. "The sun is beautiful today isn't it? I don't think the sun has ever been this bright before."

Sephia looked out and gazed in awe at the sun. It's brilliant rays gleaming over the ocean.

Ignis sighed. "When I first came to this planet I gave this Sun a name…I named it Kasey which is warm in our ancient language…"

Sephia giggled. "You named the sun Kasey?"

Ignis blushed. "Hey, I was young back then…but still…I've seen many suns but this is the only one that shines bright like this and is so beautiful…" he continued to watch the sun rise.

Sephia smiled. "Well…it is a beautiful sun…I hope our child is that beautiful. Soon the sun began to rise completely over the horizon reflecting all its magnificent rays over the ocean and the land. The rays soon reached Ignis and Sephia who seemed pleased at its warmth.

"Ahh…so nice…." They both murmured.

Suddenly Sephia's green dress was soaked. She looked down shocked. "Wha-!?" She then felt an immense pain over her stomach. "AHHHH!" she screeched. She clutched her stomach in pain while still screaming.

Ignis astonished from the sudden screaming Sephia went into a slight panic mode. "UH…Uhh…what do we do!?" He then took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Ok…Sephia calm down…breath slowly…and I'll help…"

Sephia did as she was told and then calmed down. "Ok…Argh…it still hurts…" she began to tear up.

"It's ok I'll help you." He put his hand on her stomach and began to take away her pain. "Ok, it shouldn't hurt as much now. But…I need you to push…the baby won't crawl its way out."

Sephia took a deep breath and then pushed. Then she ran out of breath and gasped for air. "This is to hard! Goddesses weren't meant to have babies!" she screeched.

Ignis sternly looked at her. "You can do this Sephia. Humans do it all the time and if they can do it I'm sure that you can do it, now push."

Sephia smiled for a second before trying to push again.

_5 hours later_

It was the afternoon, the sun shining directly on top of them. The wind blowing, the waves crashing, and the sounds of crying…

"It's a boy…" Ignis smiled when he held the small child in his arms. "It's a beautiful baby boy…we should be happy." He then handed Sephia the crying child.

Her eyes glittered when she finally saw the adorable child in her arms. "He looks just like you…" she cooed at the aby who stopped crying when he looked in his mothers arms.

Ignis smiled. "Do you really think he looks like me? I mean he has my red hair but he has you beautiful green eyes."

"No he defiantly looks like you…I hope he's a good man like you to…" She began to cradle the bay to sleep.

Then suddenly the sunlight shined down upon the ay and a mark was engraved on his forehead by the suns rays. It let a mark that looked similar to the sun but had a red star(the shape) in the center of the round yellow star.

Both parents were in awe by the sudden event made by the sun.

Ignis then slowly put his hand on the mark and his eyes suddenly looked surprised.

"Th-This mark! This is the mark of Kasey…I've seen it in many books but…never in real life." He paced back and forth for a few minutes. "This must be a sign…a sign that our child is a savior…we will name him Kasey, after the sun that brought life to him."

Sephia giggled. "You're so serious…but Kasey is a good name." She kissed the baby forehead.

The mark glowed and Kasey began to whimper.

They both giggled at the reaction. "Kasey…savior of the gods."

_Later that day…when the moon as full and looming over. _

"Ooohh….the baby is kicking so hard tonight!" The witch fused.

"You've been saying that…a lot lately…it might be time soon…" The wizard referring to the birth.

The Witch sighed. "I'm hoping that it's not anytime soon. I've seen many women go into labor…it's not pretty…" she shudder slightly.

The wizard smirked. "Well…it won't be so hard…I'll be here to help."

The Witch blushed and turned away. "Hey, don't get like that with me!" She was obviously embarrassed by the Wizards devotion to her. "Make yourself useful and go get some mushrooms from the forest please."

The wizard smiled. "I think…that's the first time you've…said please to me." He began to show some emotion.

"Just go!" she yelled.

And just like that he left giving her a goodbye wave.

The Witch then looked down and blushed madly red. "Why do I feel this way with him!? I've never liked him before and now…it's like…like I love him…" She sighed again then shook her head.

"Maybe I just need to take a drink to get my head straight."

She slowly got off her bed and made her way to her collection of bottles.

"So many flavors…I guess grape will do." She took a purple bottle and took a sip of it. Then walked over to her window where she looked for the Wizard.

"I wonder if he's ok…wait WHAT am I thinking!?" She slammed her head on her arms. "I just can't think straight…" she sighed then looked up at the full moon.

"Huh…the moon looks beautiful tonight…" she sighed.

"I know…I love looking at through my telescope…"

"WAH!" she almost lost her balance and feel down. The wizard quickly rushed to her aid.

"Are you…ok!?" he had pauses but then he sounded serious.

"I'm fine but WHY where you right next to the window!?" she screamed.

The wizard smirked. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok…"

The Witch blushed again. "I told you I'm fine I was just looking at the moon."

The Wizard looked up at the moon. "Yeah…it is very pretty…y'now I've named constellations and I've named suns…but I've never thought of a name to give the moon…"

"…How about Molly…sometimes I call the moon Molly…" she felt childish saying something like that.

The Wizard giggled. "Ok then lets wish that…with all our heart." He held the Witches arms and prayed.

The Witch was surprised but then prayed as well. "Let's hope our child grows well and healthy…"

Just then the moonlight seemed to intensify making its rays righter than usual.

The witch looked up in awe. "What's happening!?"

The Wizard then stared to. "It must be a lunar reflection…when solar flares reflect off the moon and show up at night…it's really beautiful".

The rays seemed to e directed at the two magical beings. "Whoa…it's beautiful…" The wizard eyes were glowing. However the Witch seemed to be holding her stomach in pain muttering a few words to herself. "Damn it…" she looked down her clothes drenched from her bodily liquids. "DAAAAMN IIIIT" she screamed which seemed to make all the birds and animals scurry away.

"God this hurts so badly!" she mumbled under her breath. She then glared at the Wizard who was a it confused and in a panic sate. "Don't just stand there do something!" she hissed.

The wizard scurried into her house and came back with two jars filled with blue liquid.

"Here…take these…!" He opened the first blue jar and slowly and gave it the Witch who hurriedly gulped it down expecting some sort of effect. Her face seemed calmer after which but she still clutched her stomach in pain.

"Ok…now I need you to push…if it hurts to much I'll give you the second jar…" he had his arms under her waiting or the baby to come out.

"That's easy for you to say you're not the one that has to go through all this pain!"

The wizard ignored her comments and urged her to continue pushing.

_3 hours later…_

"Its…a girl…a beautiful baby girl…" he handed the small infant to the Witch who was now panting.

"About time…you definitely are a big baby." She nuzzled the newly born girl against her face.

The wizard smiled. "So her name is going to be…Molly correct?" The wizard asked.

"Yes, her name will be Molly, named after the Moon…" Suddenly the Moons rays lit up again this time it's directly was aimed at the baby's forehead making a Full moon with a crescent shaped moon on the inside that glowed a deep blue.

The Wizard looked at the mark carefully. "It…it might just be a moon mark…"

"A what mark?" The Witch asked.

"A Moon mark, every few thousand years the moon lights up a mark like this, it's on trees, rocks…but I've never seen it… on a child before much less any human or celestial being…this is a sign our child will grow with great health…" He then got up.

"Wow…our child…" she still looked at the baby with her gleaming eyes.

"Yes…now take good care of her…" He then began to walk away.

"Hey wait where are you going!?" The witch asked. She was confused as to why he was leaving her.

"I promised to help you get through the pregnancy…now that the child is born…you don't need my help…so…" he then turned around and waved good bye.

The Witch began to tear up while she held the whimpering baby. "B-But…I…I don't want you to leave."

The Wizard turned around. "Why…is their…something you need to tell me…?"

She bit her lip looking up at him. "I…I-I…I love you!" she began to cry.

"I…I had so much fun those past months than I have in my millions of years living…I…I want you to be with me…I…I don't want you to leave me."

The wizard walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss his eyes now tearing up. "I've been wailing for you to say that the whole 8 months…" he pulled her into another kiss. "I'll stay with you…forever"

The Witch smiled. "I'm so happy that you said that…Let's live a long happy life together…"

The Wizard smiled back we will…we will…"

_Meanwhile…in the depths of the Underground mines…_

"…Did you feel that? That…power…I could feel the pulse of power!" A mysterious voice exclaimed.

"I felt a similar pulse this morning…could the prophecy be true?" Another voice murmured.

"It's possible…but we'll have to make sure it is true…we'll contact Gold Angel tomorrow morning to confirm this." The mysterious voice continued.

Both of them chuckled sinisterly. "Well Silver…you might just have another play mate soon…"

"Whehehe…I can't wait…this will be fun…"

Clink: I finally got a chapter done. Sorry school and all are kind of annoying me so…yeah…

Clank: But be assured we're continuing the story we will and always will.

So…REVIEW PLZ!


	4. Prolouge part 4

Clink: Ok now that were done with the proglouges…or ARE WE?

Clank: Apparently not…I had one last thing I had to do before we get to the main story…please don't be upset…

Clink: Don't matter all good stories have a good prequel I mean look at the Hobit and the Lord and the Rings

Clank: I don't think were that good yet…

Clink: Yeah…

* * *

Ignis looked down at his 5 year old son. He had his glowing red hair but his mothers pale green eyes. They often contradicted each other but he got used to it quickly. His son was now looking back up at him with a large cheeky smile. "Daddy! Daddy! I wana help!" the young boy began jumping up and down. Ignis at the moment was making a magical drink of some sort.

"It's ok Kasey, Daddy's got everything under control." He patted the little boys head.

Kasey puffed his cheeks and frowned. "But I wana help! Mommy said I could help daddy!" he began to tug at Ignis's red robe.

Ignis laughed at the child's eagerness. "Ok if mommy said it's ok to help then I suppose I can let you help."

Kasey intturupted. "And I wana do something big! I wana go outside and get anything you need!"

At that Ignis froze, he wasn't exactly happy about his son going out into the world just yet. "Kasey…are you telling daddy a lie?" he kneleed down to his height.

"No, you can even ask mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Can't I go outside!" He called.

Sephia then walked up. "Yes Kasey you can go outside…why are you scared?" She giggled at her question.

The little boy frowned and puffed his cheeks. "No, but daddy say's I'm making a fib!"

Sephia then looked at Ignis with her soft green eyes. "Ignis…I told Kasey it would be ok for him to go outside. You don't have a probably with that do you?" She asked gently.

Ignis then looked at Kasey. "Kasey, mommy and daddy need some time to talk, and then we'll decide if you can go outside or not." He gave a small glare at the child which made him scurry away quickly.

When they were alone Ignis sighed loudly. "Sephia…our son is not ready to go outside yet! He's to young and fragile."

Sephia shook her head. "I do agree with you that it's slightly dangerous, but I don't want our child thinking the only things in this world are gods…he needs to see and meet some of the people outside of the spring." She gave a concerned look.

Ignis frowned and turned away. "Kasey is my son…and the supposed savior of the gods…if he were to get hurt or worse…then I couldn't live up to that burden. I wan't him to stay."

Sephia looked back at him. "He will only be ignorant and dull minded if he only takes things for granted. He needs to live, he's a child Ignis…they have to run, have to meet other people, he may be a god in your eyes. but in mine he's a child…I want him to leave just to see what the world is like outside…"

"And what if we can't if he gets lost…or hurt…he's my son as well and I don't want him to get hurt." Ignis harshly replied.

"Ignis…I know you're caring. And want our son to be safe and I respect that about you…but…I just want our son to be happy…and not just happy with us, but with the people around us…"

Ignis sighed and gave up. "Well fine he can leave, but it's not like anyone will be able to see him…he is a god after all."

Sephia then began to play with her fingers and looked down blushing. "Um…actually Kasey can be seen by humans."

Ignis turned around giving a bizarre look. "What! How do you know this! How is that even possible I mean sure we can make landmarks showing were we live, but he can be seen!" Ignis began to grunt to himself.

Sephia also interrupted. "But there's more than just that…"

"What now can he fly through the air and shoot lazer's through his eyes?" he sounded sarcastic.

"Yes…"

"WHAAAT!"

"I'm just kidding silly" she laughed loudly at Ignis's reaction. "We will be able to track him down." She smiled hoping that news would cheer him up.

"How could we track him?"

"Well I noticed this since his birth but…he gives off this warm pulse…I guess you can't feel it because you have one just like it."

Ignis huffed. "Ok so we can track him down…then I suppose we can let him leave."

"Just one more thing…" Sephia interrupted. "We can only track him during the day…for some reason when it's dark you his pulse can't be felt…so we'll just make sure we get him before dark."

Ignis nodded. "Ok then…Kasey!" he called.

"Yes daddy?" the little boy asked.

"You can go outside but make sure to come home before dark, and don't talk to anyone that looks scary."

Kasey's eyes grew wide with happiness. "Ok daddy thanks…so what do I have to get?"

Ignis really didn't need anything else besides a fuege mushroom, although he didn't want his son to go out he knew that some of the villagers had some. "Make sure you ask some villigers for some."

"Ok thanks daddy!" the boy then skipped out the spring.

Ignis sighed. "I hope he's alright."

When little Kasey did get outside his eyes gleamed with how amazing his new sights were like. Buildings, mines, and the people were like anything of his parants. "Cool…"he muttered.

Although a bit lost and not sure where to go form here her walked around looking for someone to ask for directions. He saw a girl that looked about his age but with green hair walking with 2 older people. "They look nice…" he thought and decided to ask them. Although he as a bit nervous.

"Um…do..do…you have any fugue mushrooms?"

Both of the older people looked stunned at what the child asked. But the little girl seemed happy to talk. "Sure mom and dad have some in the shop. I'll give one to you."

The girl then tugged Kasey towards a large shop with pot for a sign. "Wait is it really ok for me to be here?"

The girl smiled. "Sure it is." She then rummaged through a trunk until she pulled out a purple mushroom with pink spots. "Here you go." She was about to hand him the mushroom but it was swiped away by the 2 older people.

One of them kneeling down to the girl telling her not to do such things. The other which was a girl but much taller and older kneeled down to Kasey. "Little boy…you can't have this…it belongs to us…surely your mom and dad taught you never to steal right?"

Kasey pondered the thought for awhile, if he could have one from the villagers where would he get them… "Ok…where do I get Fugue mushrooms from then?"

Just then the little girl jumped back in front of him. "You can find them in Fugue Forest it's all the way east from here so you can't miss it!"

"Ok then, I'll get this one in a hurry…" He imagined in his mind where the forest might be and then began to glow.

Everyone was astounded by what was happening. "W-What is going on!" They all said.

"Oh, and my names Kaseeeeeeey…" he said before teleporting off.

"…What just happened…" they all wondered.

Yes even at the age of 5 Kasey had some godlike powers, one being able to teleport like all gods. The only downside is… "I'm so tired…" he mumbled at the floor of the forest. It takes up all of his energy since he's so young. "Hmm…maybe I'll take a nap…"

So Kasey took a nap…a really long nap that lasted about oh say 5 hours…right around sunset. Sephia and Ignis however where getting extremely worried.

"Im worried that Kasey might not be safe…" Sephia mumbled.

Isnig seemed to be blowing steam from his eyes, ears, and nose. "How could this happen! I knew it was a bad idea!"

He began to pound the ground making a rather large earthquake. "Kasey…" he growled. "Sehpia can you sense him anywhere around the island?" he sounded desperate.

Sephia looked out to the sunset and looked down tears starting to form. She shook her head and began to whimper the words. "I..I…I can't sense him…" she ailed into a crying fit throwing herself into Ignis's arms.

"OOOOHHH It's all my fault I never should have made him leave…"

"It's ok…I'm sure Kasey can make it through the night…someone surely will take him in…" Ignig knew the people on the Island were generous. Surely one person would take him in….

Kasey however was deep in Fugue forest…alone with no one around. He began to shiver and started waking up from his nap.

"OOohh…brr freezing…" Kasey felt himself getting colder by the minute. He then looked up and noticed the sun was gone and his sun shaped birth mark on his head wasn't glowing. "It's to cold here…and there's no sun…" he could feel his eyes getting heavy again and felt himself going faint.

"No…no it's too cold…I need to get home…" he tried to teleport back home but he noticed that he had no power. Now he began to panic. "Oh no Oh no where do I go…I'm scared…I'm scared…MOMMY!" he wailed out hoping for an answer. No reply…but he heard rustling sound nearby.

"Mommy is that you…?" Then he saw orange glowing eyes from the bushes in front of him.

"AIIEEEE!" He then quickly darted from that spot trying to outrun his pursuer. But he could feel his strength being sapped away and he could hear who ever was behind him catching up.

He then tripped over a rock and twisted his ankle. He grabbed it in pain and wailed out. "MOMMMYYY!"

"Geez, you're such a crybaby."

He looked up seeing a young girl with silver hair and golden eyes exactly like the ones he saw before and a moon like birthmark glowing on her forehead.. "Are you ok crybaby?" she sounded mockingly.

Kasey just whimpered.

"Are you lost? Are you ok?" she kept asking him questions.

Kasey just nodded to answer.

"Ok then…do you want to come to my house for the night?" The girl asked.

Kasey remembered his parent's words. "You can go outside but make sure to come home before dark, and don't talk to anyone that looks scary."

He then repeated the words to her word for word; this of course made the girl furious. "Do I look scary! I'm taking you with me whether you want to come or not!" She picked him up and then chanted a few words that made no sense to Kasey and instantly they were in the front of a house in the middle of a swamp.

"You aren't scaaaared to go in are you?" she said teasingly

"I'm not scared! Stop calling me a crybaby!"

She stuck her tongue at him. "Fine crybaby, then go inside."

Kasey sighed and slowly reached his hand for the doorknob. He slowly opened the door…

"SCARDY CAT!" the girl screamed.

"EEEEK!" Kasey jumped forward into the door and fell faceflat. "Ooohhh…." He mutterd.

"Who is this…?"

"Molly did you bring home a friend? This late at night!"

Kasey slowly lifted his head when he heard the voices. He then saw a man with a strange mark on his eye with silver hair and another woman with orange eyes and a witch's hat on.

"Who are you people?" Kasey asked.

The girl then jumped in front of him. "They're my momma and Papa, and since you're staying for the night I had to make sure momma and Papa knew."

She then turned to her parents and gave a sweet eyed look. "Momma, Papa…can he stay?"

"…It's late…but…"

"But Papa he has no where to go he was lost in the forest. Can't he stay even if it's only tonight. Pleeeease!" she gave them another puupy dog eyed look.

Both of them sighed. "Ok…he can stay in you room…"

"But don't stay up to late,"

The girl happily nodded and then lead Kasey into her room which was completely colored pink and had silver moons covered around the room. "Since you're staying for the night. You can sleep in my bed with me."

"What is this place…I've never seen anything like it." Kasey said looking around the room.

The girl giggled. "This is my house silly, sure it's a bit different but it's still a house."

Kasey shrugged. "You sure have a lot of…what are these silver things?"

The girl giggled again. "That's the moon. I've always liked the moon, I even have a moon birthmark on my head." She pointed to her head showing the blue glowing birthmark.

"Is the moon like the sun?" Kasey asked.

"In a way. But it only comes out at night see." She pointed out to her window. "See that big white circle, that's the moon, sometimes the moon is crescent shaped, half circle, and even gold sometimes. I love the moon…"

Kasey giggled at her obsession. Then he felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him.

"I'm sleepy…zzz…" he began to walk towards the pink bed and fell face flat onto it.

"You can't be sleepy already! It's only 3 AM!"

"3 AM! How long do you normally stay awake!" Kasey said astounded.

"Like not until 6:00 I don't go to sleep until the sun rises…and wake up when it sets."

Kasey had never heard of such craziness before. What kind of person is never awake when the sun is out.

"Well I'm sleepy…" he snugged himself into the covers."

The girl pouted. "Humph, going to bed without even asking my name, how rude."

"Ugh, fine then. What is your name?"

"It's Molly, Like the Moon." Now what's yours?" she asked.

"It's Kasey, now can I get some sleep?"

She giggled, of course…I guess I should go to sleep ear tonight…don't look." She turned to her cabinet and picked out a beatifull silver night gown. That sparkled in the moonlight.

Kasey turned red and buried his head into the pillows as she changed into her beautiful nightgown.

She then snuggled into bed with him. "I'll get the lights, Abra-Kardabra-ALKAZAM!" with that all the light in the room as sucked into a small jar she was holding and she set it aside next to Kasey. "Need a night light?"

Kasey was in awe. "How did you do that?"

She smirked. "Magic silly…"

Kasey smiled and then fell asleep.

_Later…at 6:00_

Kasey could feel the warm sun starting to glow against his body. It was morning, but that wasn't why he felt so warm…

He eyes shifted to see Molly cuddling Kasey almost kissing him.

"WAH!" he said pushing himself away.

"Hmm…what time is it…ugh only 6:00…*mumble* going basck to sleep…" Molly yawned and then fell back asleep.

"Um…I have to go now…"

Molly slowly opened her eyes. "Ok…yaaawn…can you come back and play someday?" she asked.

"I don't think my momma and Papa would let me stay here…" Kasey could tell they would be angry.

"Ok…then how about we play by the beach then…near the lighthouse…"

Kasey perked up. Maybe his parants would at least leave to go to the beach. "Ok I'll try…"

She smiled before going back to sleep. "Ok then I'll see you there…"

"No you won't…"

Kasey remembered that familiar stern voice. He slowly turned around. "Daddy…?"

Ignis looked extremely angry. "Do you know how worried I was about you! You're coming home right now!"

Suddenly Molly parants, the Witch and Wizard bursed into the room wands held high ready to fire.

Ignis swiftly turned to face them and his eyes grew red with anger. "You…you kidnapped my son! Not only that but I'm sure you're affiliated with Black Cross aren't you!"

Both the Wizard and Witch looked scared when facing Ignis, Vivi began to speak up.

"We…just want our daughter to be safe…you can take the boy…just leave our girl out of this…" she lowered her wand to show she meant no harm.

"But Kasey came in because he was lost…we didn't kidnap him…" Molly said calmly. Acting as if nothing serious was going on.

"Yes daddy I got lost last night and they helped me please don't hurt them!" he looked at his dad with a look he learned from Molly.

Ignis sighed and turned back to the Witch and Wizard. "If I ever see my son around this place again this house will be in ruins so badly the best place for you two to in will be in hell. And I'll make sure it happens!" he then teleported away with his son.

* * *

Clink: Ok so we may need just one more part for the prologue, this was a pretty long chapter...lol

Clank: Yes…and a quick question should the prologue be it's own story or should we continue with making the regular story as well? Please tell us. Also we still have positions for characters if you want to be one please review.

Clink: Thank you all so much!


	5. Chapter 1

Clink: Ok so I've decided to get on with the real story, I think I've got enough of the prologue in this anyway.

Clank: About time you always seem to have bad timing when it comes to writing things.

Clink: Quiet! Quiet I say! Just read the story and review. Or else I will…do something….

* * *

It had been 10 years since that incident and ever since then and Ignis had prohibited Kasey to ever leave unless accompanied by either himself or Sephia. Of course on occasion he snuk out to see the world he was sheltered from. Still though the only memories he truly had about the outside world were those of Molly, the girl that saved her life back in the forest. Not that either of his parents could see things through his eyes. He even remembered the promise he made to her to go play on the beach…not that it would change anything.

However it was close to Kasey's 16th birthday, his father promised him a great present for him.

"What do you think dad's going to get me for my birthday mom?" Kasey asked his mother. He laid down quietly under her tree.

Sephia sat down net to him and giggled. "I know what your gift is, but your father wants it to be a secret. So just wait Kasey."

He moaned. "Can't I just get a hint at the least?"

"No Kasey, but you'll be overjoyed when you find out what it is I'll assure it." She rubbed his glowing red hair. "Just be patient."

Kasey sighed. "I'll try…" Kasey then saw the sun was setting.

"Hey Mom, how come whenever the sun sets I always get so tired does it have to do with my birthmark."

Spehia smiled and then pulled Kasey close to him. "Kasey when you father and I…"

"Had sex" Kasey said bluntly.

"…Yes…" she sounded embarrassed. "The sun was glowing beautifully and was as bright as it ever was. Then when you were born the sun was exactly the same it was when…"

"You had sex with dad."

Sephia's face went red. "Yes…" and you were born with that birthmark, and whenever the sun is out it glows. I can only assume that your power comes from the sun." she kissed his forehead where the birthmark was.

"Well that makes some sense…"

Sephia smiled. "Like the sun your future is bright look forward to it."

Kasey smiled and stared out to the sun. "I hope it is too mom."

* * *

_**3 days later**_

The sun was slowly rising up from the horizon. Ignis stood overtop of the sleeping Kasey. "Son, come with me."

Kasey slowly awoke from under the tree and mumbled his way up. "Oh…dad it's not even morning yet…well now it is." He suddenly perked up and his birthmark shined.

"Good to see you're awake. Now come with me." Ignis began to walk out the spring. Kasey seemed a bit unwillingly to follow.

Ignis sighed. "It's important Kasey I need you to come now. Teleport to the mountain top with me."

Kasey noded his head showing he was willing.

They both closed there eyes and then teleported from the spring to the top of the Garmon Mountain.

When they got there Ignis walked Kasey over the center spot then looked at Kasey.

"Son, I need you to keep this a secret from your mother."

"Huh?" Kasey said confused. "But I thought mom said you told her what you were getting me for my birthday!"

Ignis looked down. "I lied, I told her you were getting your own day."

"Wait so I'm not getting my own day! Aww, that sucks.

Ignis glared at Kasey and then put his hand on his shoulder. "Son this is serious, you need to come with me there is something I need to tell you."

"Where are we going?" Kasey asked.

"Look up." He pointed towards the sky to a bright light in the sky.

"What's that? A star?"

"No…that is the council of the gods. We're going there."

"T-T-The council of the gods! You mean there are more gods than just us!" Kasey stuttered nervously.

"Just look up and try to teleport up there."

"H-How"

"Just try!" he shouted at him.

Kasey suddenly stuttered but then closed his eyes and then swayed his arms in a spiral motion upwards making red spirals. The suddenly he looked up with his eyes that were glowing orange like the sun. Then suddenly disappeared leaving a trace of smoke behind him. Leaving Ignis in awe. "I…Can't believe…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

He then smirked and tears began to well in his eyes. "My son is a god…" he then teleported up to the council himself.

* * *

_Council Of The Gods_

Kasey was still dizzy from the sudden burst of energy flowing through him and began to fall back. When he was suddenly felt himself getting caught from behind. "It's ok were here now."

Kasey looked up to see Ignis holding him. "Ok were here, now we need to see the Elder."

"A…Are you sure that we should go see him, I'm sure this Elder person has some important business to do."

Ignis smirked. "Look around you Kasey."

Kasey looked and noticed that everyone was staring at him and started to kneel down at him. "Uuhh…is this how they treat everyone that comes in here?"

"No Kasey, you're the most important thing here, now come we must see the Elder." Ignis then walked towards a large temple in the middle of the area. Kasey slowly following him. "So why exactly are you brining me here?" He asked.

"You'll see soon enough. I'm sure that you'll be very happy to know."

Kasey could feel excitement growing in him. "So this elder person is he wise, and what does he want with me?"

"I told you it will all be in time, even I don't know."

Soon they stood at the front of the temple right by the door. "Now I need to warn you, the elder can be a bit….obsessive…" he warned.

"Obsessive….is he a…never mind… (Pedophile)"

They then opened the door which showed a large library with in the center there is a statue of a man with a white beard holding a book and staff (sound familiar?)

"Hey who's there?" Then suddenly a man with a white beard jumps from nowhere looking crazy eyed. His eyes darted to Kasey. "Is this the child! He leaped in front of him that made Kasey jump back startled. "A-A-Are you the elder…?"

"Yes that be me! And you! The Sun Savior?" his eyes darted to the glowing birthmark on Kaseys head. Then he put his pal directly over it. "OOoooooohhh….yeesss….I feel it….the power…" his hand began to glow orange. "You are the one…yes, you're definetly the savior…GOLD! Get the book!"

Then an angel came in with book. "Here you go Elder." The angel then faced toward Kasey.

"Why that's an interesting birthmark on your head young god." He smiled at him.

"Uhh…thanks."

He then looked Kasey with interest., Do you get sleepy at night?"

"Don't most people get sleepy at night?"

Gold laughed. "Yes, maybe I should have been more specific. "Ok do you feel _weak, tired, sleepy_, at just the lack of sunlight?"

"…How did you know?" Kasey looked at him strangely.

Gold laughed again. "I just have that kind of power…to decipher other people's strengths and weaknesses. Don't worry I won't hold it against you." He smiled.

"That aside…Kasey, you're a savior of the gods, or so told by a prophecy." The Elder said.

Kasey's eyes glowed when he heard this. "Ok…so I have to protect everyone from what exactly?"

Everyone was silent. "We're not sure yet, but in due time it will come."

"Ok…" Kasey said disappointed.

"Anyway, all we need to do is have you come here everyone once in awhile." The elder said calmly.

Kasey sighed. "Well not exactly the best birthday present but oh well…"

_Later That Day at Midnight_

* * *

"_Siiigh…_"

Molly sat on the beach staring at the full moon. "He's not here again…" she threw a rock against the water and laid on her back. "_When will you fulfill your promise?"_

Molly could hear footsteps. She suddenly waved her wand at the sound sending a ball of fire at there direction. Which was followed by a sudden "EEEEEEEEEK" sound. Which was then followed by lighting being shot at Molly. Which hit her in the face but only scared her face and left her silver hair in a frizzy mess."

Molly twitched for a few seconds after getting shocked but then smiled. "Mom, I know it's you."

Vivi then stomped her way to her daughter her hair scorched from the fire. "If you knew then why did you burn me!" Then part of her hair caught on fire.

"Uh mom…hair…on fire…"

Vivi then waved her wand making water splash on to it. Then sat down next to Molly. "Why exactly are you here, you father was worried sick for you."

"Oh…it's just…I'm waiting for someone." She threw another rock into the water.

"Hm…who is this person you're waiting for?" The Witch scooted closer to her with a devious look.

"What are you getting so close for?" Molly said getting nervous.

"It's just _interesting_ that you're waiting for someone so late at night…surely you aren't thinking about _doing things_ out on this beach are you?" She said mischievously.

"Hey cut it out! I was just thinking about someone special…" she blushed slightly.

"Oh, so who is this person, a secret between mother and daughter." She teased.

"It's probably not worth remembering. It would only bring you pain while it would bring me joy." She smiled.

Vivi frowned "Who could…NO! No, no, no you're not thinking about that child of that god are you!"

Molly sighed and threw another rock into the ocean. "I told you, it would only bring you pain."

"Molly, I don't even understand why you would expect a god to come to a beach with you, especially after the treat their father gave us."

"But Mom, he's not like them! He's sweet I got to know him even if it was only for 1 night."

"Molly it's been 10 years since then. Do you really think that he's exactly the same?"

Molly cringed at the words and sighed again throwing another rock into the ocean. "It's just…I feel he's the only person that didn't see me as just…a witchress, or some weird person…" She began to whimper.

Vivi suddenly felt sorry for her. She walked over to her and hugged her. "We'll always see you as a loving person Molly, don't let anyone or anything get you down ok?" she kissed her forehead.

"Mom don't treat me like a kid." She wiped the kiss from her head.

Vivi smiled. "Anyway it's your birthday tonight, you father and I want you to come home now.

"Will Silver be there?" Molly asked exitedly.

Vivi sighed. "Yes Silver will be there…honestly I don't know what you see in that silver angel, he so obsessed with you asking about you birthmark, likes going out with you at night, heck he could be your boyfriend."

Molly scoffed. " He's just a cool guy he's interested in me that's all he's just a friend don't worry about it."

Vivi sighed, "I just hope he's not too obsessive."

* * *

Clink: and that my friends ends this chapter remember R&R PLZ

Clank: If not I will murder clink with a chain saw!

Clink: WHY would make things any better!

Clank: Maybe they would feel sorrow for you, either way I'm getting my chain saw….

Clink: Plz…R&R my life depends on it! Think about the funny authors notes.


End file.
